Fight For Me
by lovingFinchel
Summary: Finn and Rachel go to separate colleges but remain close. What happens to all the promises they made? Are they still worth fighting for? Finchel! Yeah we went to an M rating. Had to give Rachel and Finn a good time before the hell started.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own glee. If I did it would be an hour of nothing but Finchel love.**

It had been one of those days for Finn Hudson, he was excelling in college much to everyone's including his own surprise. To make a little extra money he offered drum lessons and was suffering from a major headache this particular night. His roommate had already left for the weekend so Finn was looking forward to having the place all to himself. He was a sophomore studying musical education at Boston University, yes he made it out of Lima and he thought close enough to New York to stay with Rachel but the demands of school and life gradually pulled them apart. They still talked from time to time and any blind man could see they still loved each other but the timing was not right. He had just started to fall asleep when he heard a knock on his door. He let out a sigh and pushed himself up off the bed. The knocking grew louder and more insistent, "Jesus Christ I'm coming!" He opened the door and was met with sad looking big brown eyes, "Rach…" He was cut off by her hand on his neck pulling his lips down to meet hers, his mind was asking so many questions but his lips, his arms, his heart only wanted to feel her.

When her lips moved to his neck he could finally breathe and comprehend what was happening. "Rachel. What is…what are you doing here?"

She pried her lips away from his neck and let her heels fall back against the carpet. "Finn. I love you, and I just….I need to be with you tonight."

She stepped closer as his grip on her arms tightened, "I love you, you know I do…but what about tomorrow?"

She slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Finn, please."

He watched her face which created more questions than answers and for once he did not know what Rachel Berry was thinking. He kissed her forehead, "Let's just get some sleep and talk tomorrow."

She suddenly gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have come, I should've just let you…" She quickly ran out of the apartment leaving Finn in shock.

He forced his feet into his sneakers cursing at himself for toeing them off by the door and not untying them, "Oh no you don't, I'm getting answers this time!" he yelled as he took off after her into the night. When he exited the apartment building he could feel the rain and saw her small frame walking to her car. He grabbed her arm, "NO. You don't get to do this Rachel. You don't get to come here and kiss me like that, tell me you need me tonight and then just run out."

She shook her head, "NO! I should've just let you remember…"

"Remember what? Rachel I love you, as batshit crazy as you can be I love you."

She looked up into the night and sighed, "I love you too. Finn, I've never lied to you. Can you just please believe that I need you tonight?"

The rain had started pouring harder onto the couple and Finn's heart broke as her sobs became louder than the rain. Rachel had never used Finn and it didn't feel that way to him now, no she needed this for some reason she wasn't ready to talk about. She had driven miles to see him. As if reading his mind, "Finn, I love you I can't say it enough. It's not that I am just in need of getting laid or god, that I'm using you for sex because I just, I never would do that to you. I just need to feel..."

Finn couldn't bear to hear her explain why she needed him, he needed her just as much. He cupped her face in his hands and softly kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he bent down to pick her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I always wanted you to kiss me in the rain."

He smiled against her cheek, "All you had to do was ask babe." He carried her back into the apartment and closed the door pushing her up against it not noticing her flinch at the contact of the hard door, "Rach, are you sure? Cause once we start I'm not gonna want to stop."

She smiled and answered him by licking his bottom lip and lightly tugging it between her teeth. He went to sit her on the counter but she shook her head, "umm…no no the bed. My back kinda hurts."

He nodded and picked her up bridal style to carry her to his bed. She closed her eyes slowly and he leaned her back against the sheets suddenly noticing how wet they really were from the rain as she shivered. "Wait, let me go get you another blanket so you aren't cold."

She lightly grabbed his wrist before he could take off and then reached for the hem of her shirt pulling it over her head. "No, I just need you. You'll keep me warm."

He reached up for his collar and pulled his own shirt off gently leaning down so their naked bodies finally touched. It was a night filled with passion and love. There were no promises made, no words but I love you and each other's names escaping their mouths. In the morning Finn woke up to find her gone and with a note stuck to their senior prom picture still on his nightstand.

_'Thank you. You will never know how much last night meant to me. I love you, please remember glee club, New York, and last night when you think of me. I'm sorry, but one day you will understand. Please be happy my love.' Rach xo_

He couldn't be angry, he wanted to be angry that she had left but her insistence of being with him last night and this letter he just couldn't. Something upset her but he would give her the space he knew she needed, he'd try to get to the bottom of it later when it wasn't so fresh. He loved her, he would do anything for her and he would never regret it. He got up showered and began his routine for Saturday. Although Finn tried not to think about their night together of course it crossed his mind. He sat in class and suddenly saw her looking at him with her big brown eyes, silky hair fanned across the pillow and her perfect teeth tugging at her bottom lip as he inched his way inside her. Her small hands coming to rest on his shoulders pulling him closer until you couldn't tell where he began and she ended. It had been a week and he decided to call her just like they always had.

"The number you have dialed has been disconnected, please check the number and dial again." Finn cocked his head looking at his phone, "I didn't fucking dial, this _is_ Rachel's number." He scrolled down 'Rach' and clicked send, "The number you have dialed has been disconnected, please" Finn threw his phone against the wall and heard his roommate come in, "HEY Jeremy what is Rachel's roommates name?"

"Dude I fucked her once, I don't remember her name."

Finn rolled his eyes, "Just think, please?"

Jeremy leaned against the wall, "Um, I think it's Crystal? Does that sound right?"

Finn nodded and started typing, "Last name by any chance?"

Jeremy let out a chuckle and softly banged his head against the wall, "Damn, last name? Why don't you just ask Rachel?"

Finn's shoulders fell, "I called her number and it says disconnected."

Jeremy's mouth opened in awe, "Shit. Cmon I'll drive."

The drive to NYU was tense and quiet. When they finally made it to Rachel's dorm. Finn was whispering as they walked up to the door, "It's so late. We should've waited til the morning, I don't want to wake her or Crystal."

Jeremy knocked on the door, "Oh well, too late now."

A groggy blonde opened the door, "Finn? ugh Jeremy."

Finn shoved his hands into his pockets, "Hey Crystal, sorry so late but I called Rachel's phone and it said disconnected and I just needed to talk to her."

Crystal shook her head, "Finn, she's not here anymore. She dropped out."

He pushed open the door to see one side of the room completely empty, he walked in and whirled around toward the blonde "Where did she go?"

She shook her head and sighed, "I don't know. I came home from class Tuesday and her stuff was gone. All she left me was this note." Finn took the note and read it to himself.

_'Crys, you have made college so much fun for me. I'm going to miss you so much. I want you to remember the water balloon fights, our late night talks, and never give up on your dream. Love ya Rachie'_

Finn handed her back the note, "I don't get it. What is going on?" Finn walked out behind Jeremy after saying goodbye to Crystal, "Give me your phone." Jeremy tossed him his phone as they got back in the car. "Hello?" "Mr. Berry! This is Finn. have you seen Rachel? She dropped out of school her phone has been disconnected and no one knows what is going on. Please Sir. Please tell me where she is."

He could hear the man sigh, "Finn…son. No, Rachel is not here. A talent scout found her at school and she's gone to LA. Just move on Finn. It's what she wants. I'm so sorry. Goodbye."

Finn handed Jeremy back his phone shaking his head in disbelief, " He said she was discovered by a talent scout and left for LA. She just left. Just moved on without any kind of goodbye to anyone?" He let his head fall back against the headrest, "I really didn't know her at all."

The next two months went by quickly for Finn, he ate, slept, studied, and banged away on the drums. He had made enough money from his drum lessons to go home for the summer to Lima. He took a deep breath as he looked out the window and down upon the aerial view of Lima, Ohio. He was happy to be going home and maybe could commiserate with his friends about how Rachel had just left them without any warning. He had talked to everyone from glee but they told him the same thing Rachel's father had. To move on, it's what Rachel wants. He googled her nearly every day but never found any news items on her but he didn't want her to fail, this was her dream and while he may not have known her like he thought he did he wanted her dreams to come true. He decided not to tell anyone he was coming home preferring to have time alone in his room to figure out where it all went wrong. He waved down a cab and directed him to his house, Finn used his key and walked in to see Burt and Carole watching tv in the living room. "Hey Mom. Hey Burt."

Both of their heads snapped up, "FINN!"

Carole shared a look with Burt that went unnoticed by Finn before she stood up to embrace her son. "Honey! I had no idea you were coming home. How long are you staying?"

Finn wrinkled his brow at that being the first question she asked, "Um, I wanted to stay home the whole summer but I mean if that's a problem…"

Carole shook her head, "No, not at all honey. We're surprised is all."

Finn nodded up the stairs, "Well I'm kind of tired so I'm going to head to bed. See you in the morning."

Carole leaned against Burt as they watched Finn climb the stairs, "Now what?"

Finn woke up the next morning and decided to get a coffee fix at the lima bean. He sat down at an empty table to be joined by a familiar face across from him. "What do you want?"

She smiled and leaned forward, "No cheerio for breakfast?"

Finn rolled his eyes, "I like Frankenberry better."

She laughed, "Cute. So how ya been?"

"I mean it Santana what do you want?"

She took a deep breath, "There is a secret in this town everyone is keeping from you, but I think you need to know."

Finn shook his head and laughed, "Really, the _entire_ town is keeping a secret from me."

The barista called her name "Santana"

"Let me grab my order and come with me. I'm on my way to work."

Finn scoffed and stayed seated looking up at her. "Am I allowed to come to work with you?"

She nodded toward the door which Finn opened for her, "Yeah well, it's more volunteering."

He was quiet with Santana until he realized where they were driving to, "Why are we in Rachel's old neighborhood?"

She pulled up to the curb and put the car in park, "A long time ago I came between you two. I don't think anything else should stop you from being together even if one of you thinks that the other is better off."

Finn pinched the bridge of his nose, "What do you know Santana? Rachel is in LA pursuing her dreams and left us all here to rot."

He could see a tear make its way down her cheek as she looked toward the house, "Do you really think that Berry would do that? Cut off all contact when she made it big. Damn, you know she would be buying us all tickets to see her out there!"

He clenched his jaw, "Well, that's the Rachel I thought I knew too. Obviously we were all wrong."

Santana ran her finger along the bottom of the steering wheel, "Finn, the volunteering I do is spending time with people who have cancer so they are able to stay at home and be comfortable until….Well I really only do it for one household."

Finn shook his head, "Oh my god, is it Leroy or Hiram?"

Santana handed him the extra key, "All you need to do is make sure the medicine is taken and that they are comfortable." In a very uncharacteristic Santana move she touched his cheek, "I'm so sorry Finn."

His eyes widened as he realized what he was being told, "No, no. Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Santana wiped her tears to no avail, "She made us promise that we wouldn't tell you." She shook her head and hit the steering wheel with the heel of her hand, "I have no idea why we fucking agreed. You deserved to know. I'm so sorry."

Finn wrapped his arms around the pretty Latina, "It's ok. I'm not mad. It's hard to break a promise to Rachel or to tell her no." He pulled back and gently wiped her tears away forcing her to make eye contact with him, "Tell them I know. Tell them I'm not angry. Thanks Santana."

He bolted out of the car running up and shakily guiding the key to the lock. He walked in and could hear himself singing songs from upstairs. She was up there, she was sick and alone. He needed a moment to himself before he revealed himself to her. He remained sitting at the bottom of the steps with his head in his hands, it all made sense now. The need to be with him that night, dropping out of school, the notes asking everyone to remember her. He remembered holding her hips as he kissed his way down her body holding her tightly as he always had. He remembered her small hand covering his, "not so tight, you're going to leave a bruise" He eased up, not thinking of the implication of her words. Bruises. He could hear her voice in his head, "no, no the bed…my back hurts." He wiped the tears away and walked up the stairs, he swore his feet never felt so heavy. He swallowed hard before pushing the door open and had to catch his breath, she looked so small but so beautiful sleeping. How did she still have all of her hair though? Isn't that lost during the treatments? He looked over to the television screen to see the video he made her when they left for college playing. He was currently singing "Hey Delilah" and smiling at the camera.

He carefully pulled up the chair next to her bed and leaned over, "Rachel?"

She slowly opened her eyes and pushed away his hand, "No, you can't be here, you have to leave."

"I'm not leaving you Rachel. Why didn't you tell me baby? what is going on?"

He watched as Rachel swung her legs over the bed and used all of her strength to push her up until she stood with her hands on her hips putting distance between them. "I want you to leave, please leave. Forget you saw me."

Finn leaned back in the chair to show her he wasn't going anywhere, "Forget I saw you? Something is wrong, you're sick. Let me be here for you, please Rachel. This isn't fair."

Rachel's eyes narrowed "Fair? You want to talk about fair! Didn't you ever wonder why you never knew about me until high school?"

Finn shook his head side to side, "you went to Lima Elementary with me."

She rolled her eyes "yes, I did but I never went to middle school. When I was ten I was diagnosed with leukemia and I went through over three hellish years trying to beat it, and I did. The chemo worked, the radiation worked, I was free. Then a few months ago I noticed bruises weren't going away again, I was tired, I wasn't eating. So my dads brought me home and we saw the best doctor who poked and prodded me and took every test known to man, and guess what? The fucking cancer came back, I beat it for nothing Finn. I sat in that office and heard them tell me chances I'll survive this round not likely."

Finn had to bite his lip to keep from crying, "Rach. You didn't beat it for nothing! Look at everything you've accomplished and the people you've met since you were ten. You would have missed it all."

She looked toward him for the first time, "All of those promises we made, I can't keep them Finn. I knew you would ask me to fight again and knowing that you would watch me die. I didn't want you to see any of it, I wanted you to remember me the way I was. I wanted you to have that beautiful memory of our last night together."

Finn crossed the room and knelt down in front of her, "You're so strong Rachel, you _can _fight this. I don't want a memory I just want you."

She held his head close to her heart, "This is stronger than me Finn. I want to have a good last few months, I don't want to be sick from medicine. I just want…"

He shook his head, "I can't believe your dads would let you do this. Rach, you have _so_ much to fight for."

The confrontation had weakened Rachel as she crawled back under her comforter, "like what? I dropped out of school, I don't have the lung capacity to sing so what do I need to fight for?"

Finn looked at her with pleading eyes, "Us, me, our future."

Rachel touched his cheek, "This isn't about you Finn. This has nothing to do with you, that's why you need to leave. Goodbye."

She turned around with her back facing him, he slowly got up and went to the bathroom grabbing the medicine and a bottle of water from the fridge by her bed. "Here are your pills Rachel."

She held out her hand and began swallowing the six pills. "They are to lessen the pain, I know you're wondering."

"So what do you and Santana usually do?"

She looked over the blanket, "we watch movies, she does my nails, we play games, talk."

Finn looked around the room and grabbed the pink nail polish off of the dresser. Toeing off his shoes and laying down next to her he nudged her over and held her hand on his thigh.

She couldn't stop the tears rolling down her cheek, "You don't have to do this Finn and I'm not changing my mind."

He focused on the bright pink gliding down her fingernail rather than her admitting to giving up again, "You're wrong you know. This has everything to do with me because I love you and I'm _not _leaving, so stop asking."

Hiram and Leroy came home to find Rachel asleep in Finn's arms and motioned for him to follow them downstairs. "We wanted to tell you. We begged her to tell you but she thought you could move on easier."

"I just don't understand why she doesn't want to fight? Doesn't she understand there is so much she's going to miss out on?"

Hiram shook his head, "We've tried, her friends have tried, your mother has tried…"

"Well, I'm going to make her see it…Wait? My mom knew?" Finn's tears started welling up again as he left the Berry residence.

She was sitting in the leather recliner when he walked in and made the pre-emptive strike of moving towards him with her hands up defensively, "Please Finn. Don't be angry she begged me not to tell you but yes I've been taking care of her also and…"

Finn held out his hands to slow her down, "Who is her doctor?"

"Doctor Riley"

"My car is still at the Lima Bean would you mind driving me there?"

Carole grabbed her keys and followed her son to the car. The car ride to the hospital was quiet until she parked the car. "I'll wait out here for you."

Finn shook his head and stared out the window, "No, you're going to come in with me and help me figure out a way to keep the woman I love from giving up on herself. You're going to explain doctor speak that I don't understand and you are going to make him tell me that she has no chance and only then will I let her go without a fight."

He waited until Doctor Riley's receptionist said he was going out to lunch. Finn pushed through the door with his mother in tow, "Perfect, he has time to chat then."

He tuned out the receptionist pleas of "Sir, you cannot go back there. Sir?"

Carole pointed to the office where a man with glasses surrounded by pictures sat. Finn knocked on the door as he walked in clearly showing he was not taking no for an answer. Dr. Riley spun around his chair and clasped his hands calmly in front of him, "Carole? And you are?"

Finn kept a steely gaze on the doctor as he spoke, "I'm Finn Hudson. I'm her son, more importantly I am Rachel Berry's friend, I'm also in love with her and I just found out that she has cancer and she is not fighting it because she believes there is no chance she will pull through. I am asking you as a medical professional is this true? Does she really not have any chance of surviving?"

Dr. Riley adjusted his glasses, "I cannot speak about a patient without their consent I am sorry."

Carole put her hand on her son's shoulder, "He can't honey, he took an oath. We are doing what Rachel wants and you need to accept that."

Finn couldn't hold back the tears anymore, "You don't understand. I love her. She has believed in me even when I haven't. She's fought for me since day one. She's the reason I'm the person I am today, the reason I know the people I do, the reason I think the way I do. I feel like I am letting her down and I don't want to let her go without a fight if there is a chance she can have a future with or without me."

Carole gently pulled Finn off the chair and began leaving the room. Dr. Riley cleared his throat clearly moved by Finn's speech, "Hypothetically since this is a second occurrence the treatment would be aggressive, but there is always a chance." Finn stood at the door mouthing a silent thank you as the doctor went on, "Hypothetically it would need to start right away but there is hope if the patient is willing to fight." He pushed over some reading material about leukemia to the edge of his desk as a sign for Finn to take it.

Finn nodded, "Thank you. Hypothetically I'll be with her the next time you see me."

Carole dropped Finn off to get his car, but not before reaching out to touch his arm, "Finn. please talk to me."

He sat back against the passenger seat, "How am I going to convince her to fight? How am I going to convince her to go through all this pain again knowing that it may not help?"

Carole reached up tenderly touching her son's cheek, "If it was you. What could she say to make you fight?"

It was late by the time he got back over to Rachel's but what he had to say couldn't wait until tomorrow. As if anticipating his arrival Leroy opened the door before Finn had the chance to knock. "Finn, Dr. Riley called. We've told her everything you have, she doesn't want to go through it again."

He held up his yearbook and headed upstairs, "Well there is something I know about her and she doesn't break her promises."

He walked in to find her propped up watching tv, she smiled at him saying a soft "Hey."

Finn sat across from her and opened up his yearbook pointing to a page, "Read it."

She looked at him rolling her eyes, "Finn."

He took a short breath still staring at her, "Read. It."

She sighed and leaned over to see the words better, 

_Dear Finn. I can't believe we are graduating together in every sense of the word. We are graduating as a couple and embarking on an amazing journey to the east coast together. So many of my firsts have been with you and I hope to have so many more. I also know that you might be reading this ten years from now and maybe things didn't work out, but I want you to know that I will do everything I can to make sure we are together. I promise…" _she stopped reading and Finn shook his head and pointed at the book, "No, keep going. Read what you promised me." Her lip quivered as she read on_, "I promise you that I will always fight for us, the way we always have. Each time I tell you I love you it is a promise. A promise that this feeling will never go away, that I will never share it with anyone else, and I will fight with all I have to prove it you. I love you Finn Hudson with all my heart and soul. Rachel Berry xo._

Finn took her face in his hands, "Do you love me?"

Rachel bit her lip, "Finn, it's not that simple."

He flashed his crooked grin, "Do. You. Love. Me?"

She shook her head and looked down at the yearbook, they were best senior couple. They were voted the ones that would make it. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and whispered. "yes. I love you."

He leaned forward and softly kissed her lips. Pulling away and brushing the hair from her eyes he looked at her and smiled, "Prove it."

Leroy and Hiram stood behind the door holding each other. Hiram looked up at his husband, "A promise. She made him a promise."

Rachel started shaking from crying, "You don't understand Finn, I'm going to be in the hospital a lot."

"I'll be there with you."

"I'm going to lose weight."

"I don't care."

She wrapped her finger around a tendril of brown hair, "I'm going to lose my hair."

"I'm not in love with your hair. I'll shave mine too."

"I'm going to be so tired and not able to do things for myself."

"I'll be here, I love you Rachel. You are not going through any of this alone. I _want _to be there for you, just let me."

Rachel linked her fingers through Finn's, she looked at the yearbook. She looked at the hope and desperation in his amber eyes, "Can I think about it tonight?"

Finn nodded and kissed her forehead getting up to leave the room. "Oh wait before I leave." He knelt next to her bed taking her left hand, "Rachel Berry I love you. I have always loved you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to share more firsts with you, it's always been you Rach."

She laughed slightly wiping a tear away, "Is this a bribe to go through all the treatments?"

Finn slipped the ring on her finger, "No, I'm going to marry you no matter what. I want you to be my wife forever. It's just up to you how long forever will be."

**Reviews are love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own glee.  
><strong>

Finn woke up the next morning, groggily wiping the sleep away from his eyes. He had been so tired he crashed on the couch. Okay, that wasn't true he came home and cried to his mom and he fell asleep with his head in her lap as she rubbed his forehead.

"We should have told you sooner."

Finn whipped his head around to see the entire glee club standing in his living room.

He looked directly at Puck and Kurt and pointed at them both, "You. You should have told me. You're my brothers. I mean what if I really never found out and found out after she died. That you all knew? How would you feel if I did that to you?"

Quinn stepped forward, "I know." She motioned around the room, "We know. It's just that some of us were never really that nice to Rachel in school. So when we found out and she asked us not to tell you...I guess that we thought it was our way of apologizing to her in way. I'm sorry."

Santana cleared her throat, "None of that matters now, you know and she knows you know."

He leaned back on the couch while they made themselves comfortable around the room, "How did you all find out?"

Mike started the explanation pointing at himself, "I found out because I was home working at my dads office. I was the one that took her back to see Dr. Riley the day they told her. She made me promise, but...I told Tina."

Tina nodded, "I knew something was up when I noticed her facebook page was completely gone, and then when Mike told me...I didn't tell anyone."

Quinn took a deep breath, "I was at an AA meeting with my mom and at the room next door was a support group for parents of children with cancer. I saw her dads walk in and I put two and two together."

Puck sat up, "They said prayers for her at temple just like when she was younger, and for the record I tried to get her to tell you. I even told her I would drive to Boston and tell you myself. In the end though she made me promise. I'm sorry man."

Finn looked at Kurt, "So who told you?"

Kurt sat down beside Finn, "Santana, she found out when she went to volunteer at the hospital after being grounded."

Santana smiled, "She was my first patient."

Quinn sighed, "One night Rachel called us all over here and filled in those who didn't know, making us swear that we would never tell you. That you would just move on with your life and...Finn, we told her it was stupid and selfish that how would she feel if it was the other way around and…"

Finn ran a hand through his hair, "and what did she say?"

Brittany played with the edge of the blanket on the sofa, "She said that you would be strong and she could be there for you. She knew she couldn't be strong through this and she didn't want you to remember her so weak."

Finn shook his head, "I've thought Rachel was a lot of things over the years but weak has never been one of them. Well I guess maybe I have some good news to share." He sat up straighter on the couch, "I proposed last night. I'm going to marry her no matter what she decides to do."

Kurt showed the most excitement clapping quietly, "I'll plan something simple, but soon?"

Finn smiled, "Definitely soon. I want her to have a beautiful wedding photo before the effects of the treatment or the cancer take over."

They were all silently praying the small brunette would choose the treatment. Conversation drifted to catching up with everyone else when Carole walked in clutching the phone.

She took a deep breath and looked at Finn, "You have to get dressed. Rachel's appointment is at 11:00 and she would like her fiancé there."

Finn's emotions got the best of him. He put his head in his hands releasing the tears he had been holding inside. Mercedes knelt in front of him, "Finn?" He looked up and met her kind eyes, "You're going to see Rachel in a way she never wanted you to. You're going to need to be strong for her, but when you are with us. You need to have these moments. Do you understand? You be there for her and we will be here for you." Finn nodded and hugged Mercedes before rising off the couch and looking at his friends. "So...Saturday? Is that good for everyone for the Finchel wedding?"

Finn waited patiently in the living room while Santana helped Rachel get ready for the doctor. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at her dads, "Uh, I realize I did this backwards, but as you know I asked Rachel to marry me. I hope that is okay with you both. It wasn't a bribe for her to fight I was going to marry her no matter what her decision was. I love Rachel with everything I am and..."

Hiram enveloped Finn in a huge hug, "Son, There is no need to explain how much you love Rachel. We heard everything last night. We always knew it would be you."

Leroy looked over with his hand extended toward Finn, "Welcome to the family."

Finn smiled and tapped his watch, "I would like to marry her Saturday. Kurt is already doing preparations."

"I think I'm available Saturday"

Finn stood up and looked toward the stairs where Rachel stood at the bottom leaning against Santana beaming at Finn. She was wearing loose fitting sweatpants and a pink v-neck t-shirt with her flipflops. "I trust Kurt to plan our wedding, but I want to pick out my dress."

Finn walked over taking her hand, "I'll tell him to come over when we get home."

He helped Rachel into his truck and followed behind her dads' car to the hospital. He snuck his hand over to her thigh where her hand was resting. Linking their fingers together he raised her left hand to his lips kissing her knuckle and smiling at the ring. "Do you like the ring?"

She smiled brightly at him, "Of course, is Carole okay with me having it?"

Finn laughed as they pulled into the parking lot, "She told me it was yours after our first date."

Their smiles quickly faded as they sat in Dr. Riley's office. The little man with the glasses sat behind his desk and smiled, "Rachel, let me just say I am so glad you've decided to go forward with treatment. It's much different than when you were ten, but there are some things that we didn't worry about then that we do now that you're older."

Finn held Rachel's hand as words like radiation and chemotherapy began bouncing around the office. Her diet would need to change and she would also be on strong medicine while she was home. They were going to come at this full force and now Finn understood why Rachel had decided to give up. He still held her hand and cleared his throat, "I know this might be a stupid question but with as aggressive as this treatment is, can the treatment kill her before the cancer does?"

Dr. Riley shook his head, "No, but it will make her more susceptible to illness so you will have to watch what you are bringing home with you.

"May I speak with Finn alone for a moment?" All eyes were on Rachel as she made her request and they left the room leaving the couple alone, "So you get it now. This is going to be hard to watch Finn."

He shook his head and gently rubbed her arm, "I don't care about _me_ watching it, I care about _you_ living through it. I'm going to be there, I promise you Rachel."

She smiled and sat in his lap pulling him in for a chaste kiss that was deepening when they were interrupted by a knock at the door followed by the three men entering the room.

She looked up and smiled at the doctor, "I know we need to start soon, but I'm getting married Saturday and I don't want to be sick from…"

Dr. Riley cut her off with a wave of his hand, "Your dad already told me. Congratulations you two. Rachel your first radiation treatment will be Monday at 10 and Chemo will begin Wednesday at noon. I'm sorry I can't give you a longer honeymoon but we've already lost two months."

Leroy cleared his throat, "Dr. Riley, what time frame are we looking at here?"

"At least a year."

Rachel sat with her head down drawing imaginary lines down her sweatpants with her finger, "Is that because? I mean, did I wait?"

Dr. Riley smiled sadly, "I would've liked to have gotten to it a little sooner yes, but there's no way to tell either way Rachel."

Finn rubbed Rachel's back, "What are the concerns now that she is older?"

Rachel looked up and marveled at how calm and collected Finn was as Dr. Riley answered the question. "The treatment may mean that you won't be able to have children Rachel. It's not a definite of course but you need to be aware."

The car ride back to the Berry's was silent except for the radio playing softly. Rachel didn't wait for Finn to come around and open her door like usual or to walk with him up to her room. He shut his door, put his hands in his pockets and walked in to the house behind her. Leroy and Hiram motioned for him to join them in the kitchen.

Finn helped himself to a coke, "She's going to think it's her fault no matter what, isn't she?"

Hiram nodded, "Yes. Finn, you are going to see a very different Rachel than the one you are used to. She is still very strong and very determined even if she doesn't think so, but when it comes to this she loses her faith quite easily. She gets one giant leap ahead of the cancer only to get discouraged and end up two steps back."

Finn bit his lip trying to fight the tears that insisted on coming to his eyes. "Um, I need to go home for a while and plan out some things. Can I come back over tonight after dinner and stay with her?"

Leroy handed him the spare key off of the key holder, "Here. Whenever you want to come is fine Finn. Never too late."

Finn came back later that night around ten. He waved to Rachel's dads and headed upstairs to her room. "Hey you. Did you miss me?"

She didn't look at him. "Rach? Rachel?"

She brought her hand up and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "I don't think we should get married Saturday."

Finn shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck, "Why? You were so excited about it before we left."

After a few moments she finally faced him with tears in her eyes, "You have to let me explain why and not interrupt me, okay?"

He nodded and took his seat beside her on the bed. "I don't think we should get married because I don't want you to feel responsible for me. I don't want…."

"I always feel responsible for you!"

"Finn, no interruptions."

"Sorry, go ahead."

"As I was saying I don't want you to feel like you need to take care of me. You have to go back to Boston at the end of the summer I don't want to anchor you to Lima. I don't want you to feel like just because we are married you have to be there. I want to be married to you, but when I can appreciate it and when I'm healthy and can be a real wife to you. The kind that you deserve."

Finn took his finger and lifted her chin so she was looking at him, "Are you done? because there are a few things I would like to say now, with no interruptions."

She nodded as he began. "Feeling responsible for you? I have felt responsible for you and felt the need to take care of you since we were sixteen Rachel. Whether or not we have metal bands on our fingers isn't going to change that. As for school, I'm not going back to Boston next semester..." He held up his hand before she began to protest, "I'm continuing school online and Lima community college is working out a way for me to take all exams there so I don't need to go back to Boston. You aren't anchoring me to anything, this is where I want to be. You will be the wife I deserve because it's you Rachel. You've always told me I deserved the best? Well baby that's you. There is a reason they have that whole in sickness and in health thing in those vows, you gotta be there for both." He took her hands as he continued, "Finally, yes I want to marry you Saturday because I know you. I know you want a wedding photo to look at on your nightstand every morning and not you wearing a wig but you." He swallowed before he spoke, "Do you remember when Burt had the heart attack when we were in high school?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember I found out the next day in the locker room?"

"Yeah."

"Kurt was the only one let in to see him and Ms. Pillsbury and Mr. Schue only got to go because Kurt was a minor. Rach, my mom wasn't family we weren't allowed to see him immediately until he was stable. I swear to God if you have to go to the hospital and someone tells me I can't see you because I'm not family? I think I would actually punch them man or woman."

Rachel wiped a tear from her eye, "I never thought about that, but Finn…where are we going to live? Here? At your house? How are we going to have money? What about kids? You heard what the doctor said and I know you want them."

He winked down at her, "We'll adopt."

Rachel nodded and bit her lip to stop from crying, "I just really wanted a baby of my own."

He patted her hand, then a huge smile crossed his face, "Wait remember on Grey's Anatomy when Izzie had cancer? They took some eggs and Alex's sperm and froze it. We'll do that!"

Rachel looked up at him, "You watch Grey's Anatomy?"

Finn rolled his eyes, "Kurt got to choose the show on Thursday nights, it..it's not the point we'll make this happen Rachel. I promise you I will do everything I can."

He wrapped his right arm around her carefully bringing her closer to him and kissed her temple, "Those other things like houses, jobs, and money? Those are things I worry about, you just worry about getting better. Deal?"

She looked up and smiled at him, "Deal."

**Reviews are love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Still don't own glee.**

Rachel woke up Saturday morning to a mess of blonde hair on her left and a messy coif of dark hair with a sleep mask on to her right. Sitting up slightly she looked over Kurt to find Mercedes and Brittany on one side of her bed in their sleeping bags and looking over Quinn found Santana and Tina passed out on the air mattress. The night before was her bachelorette party which consisted of pizza, movies, and reminiscing…there was only one rule. No one talked about the cancer. She pushed herself up a little more letting out a soft cough and couldn't stop her eyes from rolling when all occupants of the room suddenly woke up asking if she was okay and what could they get her.

She shook her head and sighed, "I'm fine, really just a little cough."

She laughed at Kurt pushing up his sleep mask to get a good look at her. "Well Miss Berry – it's the last day I get to call you that! Are you ready to get married today?"

As if on cue her cell phone alerted her to a new text message. Santana lunged for the phone, "I got it! Oh well if this isn't the most precious thing in the world?" She made a gagging motion before clearing her throat to read the message, "Hey baby. Happy Wedding Day! I can't wait to see you, don't worry about the weather I would marry you rain or shine. I love you."

Kurt immediately ran towards the window and threw open the curtains, "Holy—there is no sun at all, I've never seen it raining this hard! Are we sure it's morning?"

Rachel sunk back into her pillows and sighed, "Of course. I can't have anything go smoothly."

Quinn put her arm around Rachel, "Oh please. You are marrying the man of your dreams who cares about a little rain? Was the ceremony going to be outside?"

Rachel shook her head, "Well…no."

Santana threw off the covers and got off of the air mattress stretching her arms over her head, "Alright then. Stop bitching about not having perfect weather and be excited, there is no feeling sorry for your self today."

Tina gasped, "Jeez San, a little harsh don't you think?"

Rachel laughed, "Why do you think I chose her as my care giver? I need the tough love sometimes." She pointed at Santana, "You know you are going to have to teach Finn how to deal with my depressed moments."

Santana cocked her head, "I think Frankenteen is going to surprise you. I can see a lot of fights in your future with how determined he is to get you through this."

Mercedes sat on the foot of the bed, "Just remember he loves you."

Meanwhile over at the Hudmel home Finn woke up to find his friends strewn around the floor of his room after his own tame bachelor party the night before—much to Puck's chagrin. He smiled broadly remembering what today was and that he was officially starting his future with Rachel and he was determined that it was just that - a future. Making his way upstairs to the kitchen he was slightly shocked at the people gathered in his kitchen. Pouring himself a cup of coffee he greeted Leroy and Hiram Berry, his mother and Burt and Judy Fabray. "Um, good morning?"

Carole gestured to the open chair at the table, "Oh honey! You're up we were hoping you wouldn't sleep in we have a lot to do today."

"Yeah, that's why we went with an evening ceremony so Rach wouldn't feel rushed. Not that I don't appreciate your support but why are you all here?"

Leroy smiled, "We are discussing your wedding gift, actually son why don't you get dressed so we can show you."

Finn raised his eyebrow and took a sip of his coffee, "Why do I need to get dressed to see my present?"

Burt rolled his eyes and tapped the back of his stepson's head, "Just get dressed."

Finn put down his mug and stood up rubbing the back of his head, "Wow. Okay. No need for violence I'll be back in a minute."

He came back upstairs to Hiram holding his coat, "It's raining so put this on."

Finn didn't ask any more questions as the parents led him out to the car and took off down the road. He texted Rachel knowing that the weather would slightly upset her but he would marry her in the middle of a hurricane if he had to.

Rachel smiled at her reflection in the mirror her makeup was light but noticeable and her hair was curled and softly grazed just below her collarbone. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath at the thought that soon her hair would be gone. She still remembered when it happened when she was younger. After a month of treatment she woke up one morning to find clumps of hair on her pillow - she cried for hours. As if reading her mind Kurt softly ran his hand down the back of her hair, "It will grow back you know plus I'm looking forward to shopping for wigs!" He gave her a quick wink in the mirror and turned to help Santana into her dress.

Finn watched as Santana and Mercedes walked down the aisle ahead of Rachel and turned to Kurt. "Thanks for planning this man, it's amazing."

Kurt smiled and pointed toward the door, "No. that's amazing."

Finn let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding as he looked at Rachel. Her fathers were on both sides of her. She wore a strapless long white gown that looked as if it was made completely out of lace. She didn't want a veil and opted for a simple flower in her hair. As Leroy held out Rachel's hand for Finn to take and complete her journey down the aisle Finn couldn't help himself and leaned in to kiss her cheek, "You're beautiful."

They went with traditional vows and both teared up at the "in sickness and in health part' Finn even adding "and I mean it Rach I'm in this for the long haul."

The reception was perfect Finn sat with Rachel most of the night due to her lack of energy but she managed to dance the father/daughter dance, she danced with Mr. Schue and Burt and of course her first dance with her new husband. It was getting late and Finn noticed how tired she was getting, he patted her knee, "I have one more thing I want to do before we go home okay?" She nodded, he walked up to the DJ booth where Artie was and asked for a microphone. "I want to thank all of you for coming on such short notice and Kurt man you really outdid yourself on this one." Everyone clapped and Kurt took a small bow. "Rach, you look absolutely beautiful tonight baby. You will look absolutely beautiful to me for the rest of your life." A small tear made its way down her cheek as Finn began singing 'The Way You Look Tonight'. He ended the song with a sweet kiss to her lips and smiled at her effort to stifle her yawn. "Are you ready to go home Mrs. Hudson?"

She leaned forward and set her head on his shoulder, "I feel bad. I'm so exhausted Finn."He hooked his arms under her knees and cradled her against his chest as he nodded goodbyes to all in attendance. Kurt grabbed their coats and gently laid them on Rachel who had already fallen asleep in her husband's arms.

Finn parked the car and looked down at Rachel asleep in the passenger seat still in her wedding dress, "Rach, baby I would carry you in and put you to bed but you need to be awake for this okay?"

He picked her up and held her close as they walked into the elevator, "Finn? Why are we in an elevator? I thought we were going home?"

He carried her out of the elevator and a few more steps to an apartment, letting himself in. She looked around and gasped as Finn explained, "I woke up this morning to find your parents, my parents and Judy Fabray in my kitchen. Turns out they rented this place for us for a full year while I work with Burt and save money for our future. Judy is a realtor and let them know as soon as it became available."

He put her down and she began walking around touching the furniture, "Kurt?"

He laughed, "Of course. I have to say he did a really good job at combining both of our tastes."

She sat in his dad's leather recliner, "I love this chair, it's so comforting I'm glad Carole let you have it." She walked over to the kitchen and smiled when she found baking dishes and a stocked pantry, "Wow they really thought of everything!"

Finn wrapped his arms around her, "Best of all we are only fifteen minutes from your folks and ten minutes from the hospital."

She began to yawn again and he picked her up taking her to their bedroom. He opened the dresser drawer taking out her favorite pajamas and started helping her out of her wedding dress she began to cry. He pulled her down into his lap, "Hey. Why are you crying?" She turned to him and grabbed his face with her hands. She pushed her lips against his running her tongue along his lower lip seeking entrance which he granted. She pulled away and kissed his neck but he could feel her stifling another yawn as her grip on him got looser. He gently pulled back and touched her cheek, "Rach, you're exhausted. Let's just go to sleep."

She began to cry harder and Finn had no idea what to do although he knew Rachel well and he could feel she was about to bolt for the bathroom so he held on tighter. "Let me go."

"No, not until you tell me what is bothering you."

She tried to fight but it was no use, "It's our wedding night." She pointed to the bed, "You should be ravishing me right now and ripping me out of this dress and I should be pulling your shirt with buttons flying everywhere because I can't wait to be with you." She looked down and smoothed out her dress, "Instead you're slowly helping me out of my dress because I can't do it myself and I don't even have enough strength to rip open your shirt and send the buttons flying everywhere." She grabbed the cotton pajamas he laid out waving them in the air, "These aren't sexy! This isn't supposed to happen like this. It's just not."

He laid his head against hers and brought his hands around her back slowly unhooking her dress, "Rach. Nothing is happening like it should, but from now on we make our own rules. Obviously we aren't going to make love tonight and I'm okay with that. We have time."

"Actually Finn that's probably the one thing we don't have."

He grabbed her upper arms and positioned her so that she was across from him, "You listen to me Rachel Berry. I'm not putting up with any of this we don't have time shit. You're going to beat this and we're not thinking of any other outcome. We are remaining all fucking shiny and positive about this because when I said I was staying with you forever I meant it." He went back to unhooking her dress.

"Hudson."

"What?"

"My name. I'm Rachel Hudson now."

Finn softened a bit and stroked her left hand, "Oh yeah."

"I can't remain upbeat all the time Finn. I'm going to break down and I guess you just have to let me…but I won't ever tell you that we don't have time. I promise." She laughed as he slipped on her pajama top, "Santana was right, you sure did surprise me. I told her she would have to school you on dealing with my depressed moments."

He picked her up and laid her down on the bed wrapping his arm around her, "I'm not letting you go without a fight. I don't just mean with the…"

She rubbed his cheek, "Cancer Finn. You have to say it."

He took a deep breath, "I don't just mean with the cancer. You. The determined, sweet, optimistic girl I fell in love with. I'm not stupid Rach I know you're going to get mad and take it out on me and I know you're going to be sad and it's going to kill me seeing you that way but I want all of you. Good and bad. Am I going to let you feel sorry for yourself? I'll let you have some pity parties here and there, but no you aren't going to lock your self up and get depressed over things we can't control. Just remember I do it because I love you." He looked over to see her eyes closed, "Rach? Baby?" A soft snore escaped her lips and he chuckled to himself rolling over and turning off the light. "Ah well, I guess I'll give you that speech some other time." He kissed her forehead and drifted off to sleep.

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own glee.**

He woke up in the middle of the night and felt a familiar weight on his body. A weight he hadn't felt in months. "Rach? Baby what are you doing?"

She stopped kissing his chest and looked up into those beautiful albeit confused amber eyes. "Finn, I start treatment Monday I don't know when I'll be able to be with you and I want…no I need to consummate our marriage."

He sat up a little holding on to her waist with one hand and pushing himself up with the other. "We don't have to, I mean I want to make no mistake on that one but I don't want to hurt you."

She softly kissed his jaw, "I'll just take a page out of your playbook from high school when you separated your shoulder and play through the pain."

Finn laughed, "Of course that night was when you decided you were ready and I couldn't tell you I dislocated it."

She traced the scar from his surgery with her finger, "Remember when you couldn't feel the pain anymore? Make that happen for me."

Silently he got up from the bed and went to the linen closet where Kurt had put the candles and brought them back in the room lighting them smiling at Rachel sitting in the middle of the bed. He turned on the music so low you couldn't tell what was playing but you could hear the melody, then he turned his attention back to her. He crawled over to her and began unbuttoning her pajama top and frowned at the appearance of the bruises on her stomach and as he slid her arms out of the shirt noticed more on her arms. He shuddered as he realized he had held her too tight and dropped his head on to her naked breasts, "Oh my god. I am so sorry Rachel. I didn't think I grabbed you that hard…I just wanted you to listen to me."

She could feel his tears sliding down her stomach and ran her hands through his hair, "You didn't Finn, look at me." He raised his head, "I bruise like a peach these days. You can't be afraid to touch me."

He nodded and ghosted his hands down her sides kissing her breasts and teasing her nipples with his tongue. He grinned wickedly as he felt her body arch in pleasure and heard his name being moaned from those perfect lips. He started to peel off her pajama bottoms frowning again at the bruises on her perfect legs this time he kissed every single one as he made his way to her center. The scent was intoxicating and he simply had to taste her. He gently raised her right leg over his shoulder and then the left running his hands down her thighs. Using his tongue he did one quick swipe over her clit and then down her wet folds. He immediately felt her hands in his hair and had to fight his natural instinct to hold her down. Instead he fisted the sheets next to her body as he plunged his tongue into her entrance not being able to hear anything as her thighs clamped down on his head. Without warning he felt her hand on his cheek and looked up startled at the action, "I need you Finn."

He tugged off his pajama bottoms and securely rested his weight on his forearms and knees. He gently ran his hand from her neck down to her thighs, "Baby, maybe you should be on top. This may cause more bruises."

She shook her head, "No, I want you to make love to me and I want you to do what you always do."

Finn nodded and inched his way slowly into her and looked deeply into her eyes, "I love you Rachel. I love you so much." He could feel her hips start to rock and he started to thrust deeper and faster. Her small hands ghosted up and down his back finally hooking on to his shoulders as she brought her legs around his waist. He lowered his head and began kissing her neck stopping at the place right behind her ear.

He began to suck and smiled at the groans escaping Rachel, "mmm Finn. Harder."

He froze and she took his face in her hands forcing eye contact, "Baby, this feels amazing and I love when we make love. I need you to cum and I know you need to go harder. So Mr. Hudson." She whispered into his ear as she grabbed onto his tight ass, "Fuck. Me. Harder."

Finn took a moment and shook his head as he thrust deeper and harder into Rachel. Both moaning simultaneously. He positioned his hands by her head and did as she wanted watching her face as much as he could between his own moments of ecstasy. She reached up and brought his lips down to her neck again as a signal to send her over the edge. He started to kiss and suck her neck harder this time and as the pace sped up and he could feel her beginning to clench around him he brought his lips back to hers whispering, "Fuck Rach. I'm gonna…I need you to go for me Rachel." He could tell she was close and leaned into her ear, "Cum for me Mrs. Hudson." She reached for his hands with hers and intertwined their fingers as they rode out the orgasm together. Finn reluctantly got up and lay next to her gently pulling her into his embrace. He lay his hand on her stomach as her breathing started to even out and panicked a little when she began coughing. He fought that urge and instead got her a cup of water and a cold washcloth to cool her down. He grinned as he took his place next to her holding the cloth on her head for a few seconds, "You okay?"

She looked up and smiled, "That was amazing, but it definitely wore me out. I don't think we'll be able to…."

Finn silenced her with a kiss. "Hey I meant what I said it doesn't matter. Plus that image of you cumming after I called you Mrs. Hudson is staying with me for life."

Finn woke up the next morning and made breakfast leaving it on the kitchen table. He walked into the bedroom and kissed his wife good morning, "I made breakfast!" He helped her into her robe and pulled out her chair placing a plate in front of her. He looked out at the still nasty weather engulfing the town of Lima, "So what do you want to do today?"

Rachel smiled, "Don't laugh at me okay?"

"I'd never laugh at you, what do you want to do?"

"I want to go grocery shopping with my husband."

Finn smiled and took their plates to the sink, "Why would I laugh? That sounds like a fantastic idea."

She pushed the cart as he walked along side her grabbing things she couldn't reach. They talked about recipes they had picked up and how it was possible that Finn could eat microwave popcorn all the time. They were standing in line and Finn felt Rachel lean heavily against him, "You okay baby?"

She held on to the cart tighter, "Yeah, I'm just really tired."

Finn looked around and saw some chairs at the front of the store he tapped the woman in front of him, "Excuse me. My wife isn't feeling well I'm just going to take her over there do you mind watching our cart for a moment?" The woman nodded as Finn walked with Rachel. He knelt in front of her, "I'm going to pay and then we can go home." He kissed her forehead and walked back to find the cashier ringing up his items with the woman now in the back of his cart. "Wait, what?"

She smiled at him, "I didn't want your wife to be here longer than she had too. So I just pushed you in front of me."

The cashier gave him his total and he paid smiling at the woman behind him, "Thank you so much. Have a great day."

He pushed the cart and found Rachel sleeping against the wall he mumbled to himself, "shit. How am I gonna?"

The nice woman who held his place in line came up to him, "Go ahead and get your car. I won't leave her."

Finn ran out of the store and came back soaked from the rain, "Thank you so much."

He scooped up Rachel and felt a hand on his arm, "What kind?"

He looked down at the woman, "I'm sorry?"

She nodded towards the sleeping woman in his arms, "Cancer. What kind?"

Finn nearly dropped Rachel out of shock, "Um, Leukemia. How did you know?"

She walked beside Finn pushing his cart out of the store, "The bruises, her eyes. I had breast cancer, I guess after that it's like a radar I can pick out who has it."

Finn nodded as she opened the door and he buckled Rachel in. He turned toward the woman, "I don't know how to thank you for being so kind. I mean I know it's just a grocery store but…may I ask you a question?"

She smiled, "How did I survive it? Well it was hell. There was every emotion you can imagine on a regular basis. It changes who you are a bit and some people can handle it and some people can't."

Finn loaded the groceries into the car, "I know she can handle it."

The woman put her hand on his shoulder, "No, not us. The people around us. My husband left me, he couldn't take it. Some of my friends left."

Finn reached out to hug the woman, "I'm so sorry."

She wiped the tears from her eyes, "Oh I'm okay now. I actually got married a month ago. He was one of the friends that stood by me. She's got a good one, I can tell. I wish you both the best of luck and you will be in my prayers."

She released him and walked back to her cart waving goodbye. Finn had to hold Rachel, he ran back to the passenger side and wrapped his arms around her, "I don't care what happens or how mean you get Rachel I promise you I will never leave you. I love you." He kissed her cheek and ran around to the driver side to take them back home.

Rachel woke up hours later on the couch hearing Finn singing in the kitchen. She walked over and sat at the table. Finn looked over his shoulder, "Well hello there sleeping beauty. I found one of your vegan cookbooks and am attempting to make your favorite pasta."

She smiled and laughed nervously, "I fell asleep in the grocery store didn't I?"

Finn shrugged like it was nothing, "yeah you did, but to be fair I really wore you out last night."

She slapped his shoulder, "Finn!"

He leaned down and kissed her lips, "You want to set the table?"

They ate dinner and spent the rest of the evening cuddling on the couch watching tv finally going to bed around eleven. Tomorrow started a new chapter a painful and uncertain journey that would hopefully help Rachel survive and guarantee the future he so desperately wanted with her.


End file.
